


Абсолютно конфиденциально

by Loony_yellow



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-29 18:59:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loony_yellow/pseuds/Loony_yellow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Просто Майкрофту нужно было меньше заглядывать в закрытые ящики, а Лестрейду – лезть в чужую жизнь. Последствия таких необдуманных поступков, нарушающих конфиденциальность и личные права, обычно бывают бесповоротно необратимы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Абсолютно конфиденциально

Лестрейд сжимает в руках пузатый стакан с янтарной жидкостью, Майкрофт двумя пальцами держится за ручку фарфоровой чашечки с кофе. Лестрейд нервно постукивает ногой по полу, Майкрофт смотрит на дорогие наручные часы и улыбается своей странной улыбкой. Лестрейд расстегивает очередную пуговицу на изрядно помятой несвежей рубашке, Майкрофт поправляет галстук, прекрасно дополняющий дорогой костюм с иголочки.

Они до такой степени разные, что любой забредший в бар случайный посетитель подумал бы, что они сели рядом, потому что не осталось свободных мест. Но вот незадача: бар абсолютно пуст, только бармен протирает и без того блестящие бокалы. 

Они до такой степени разные, что сами не понимают, почему сидят здесь вместе – лучший инспектор Нового Скотланд-Ярда, переживающий совсем не лучшие времена, и скромный служащий британского правительства, которому не пристало расслабляться даже здесь, в пустом баре. Знают они только одно: есть пара-другая вещей, которая их связывает. Главную причину зовут – хотя правильнее было бы говорить «звали» – Шерлок Холмс.

– Выпьем, – вдруг говорит Лестрейд и поднимает, наконец, взгляд от дубовой столешницы, которую гипнотизировал уже добрых десять минут. Он натыкается взглядом на кофейную чашку в руке Майкрофта и кривится. И повторяет, уже менее уверенно: - Выпьем…

Майкрофт молча салютует ему чашкой и делает чётко отмеренный глоток. Эти его действия кажутся Лестрейду настолько… Смешными? Глупыми? Неподходящими, скорее. И он не выдерживает:

\- Чёрт вас дери, Майкрофт, вы не могли бы хотя бы сегодня выпить нормально, по-настоящему? В конце концов, с Британией в целом и британским правительством в частности не случилось бы ничего страшного, если бы один день в году вы позволяли себе расслабиться.

\- К чему это, Лестрейд? – равнодушно спрашивает Холмс, и только бровь немного приподнимается – полу-удивлённо, полу-заинтересовано.

\- Вы никогда не показываете своих чувств?

Майкрофт неопределённо дёргает головой, вздыхает как-то рвано, прикрывает глаза на мгновение. Лестрейд ждёт и надеется – неужели эта глыба, наконец, растает? Но нет, Майкрофт всё так же собран. 

\- Мне пора, инспектор. Всего хорошего.

Он встаёт и берёт свой неизменный зонт.

\- Стойте! – ладонь Лестрейда ложится поверх руки Майкрофта. – Мы увидимся ещё?

Он не знает, зачем это спросил. Наверное, хотел вызвать хоть какие-то проявления чувств. И тем обиднее ощущать, с какой силой тот выдёргивает руку из-под ладони Лестрейда, и видеть стандартную вежливую улыбку, которой правительственных деятелей, наверное, учат при приёме на работу.

\- Когда-нибудь. Определённо, - говорит Майкрофт и идёт к двери.

Лестрейд вглядывается в его спину – слишком прямую, слишком напряжённую. Когда за Майкрофтом закрывается дверь, он салютует бокалом в пространство и выпивает до дна, делает знак бармену, чтобы повторил.

\- На работу, - говорит Майкрофт, когда садится в машину. На бар, из которого только что вышел, он принципиально не смотрит. Ему незачем оборачиваться.

***

В личном сейфе Майкрофта Холмса лежат самые важные ему вещи. Это не документы государственной важности и даже не фотография любимой мамочки. Это нечто такое, о чём не догадывается даже Антея. 

Шифр к сейфу составляют двенадцать рандомно выбранных букв и цифр, и, пожалуй, разгадать его не сможет никто и никогда – на то и нужны шифры на сейфах. Шерлок, пожалуй, смог бы решить задачку, хотя промаялся бы долго не только по собственным меркам, но и по меркам простых смертных. Теперь Шерлока нет, и разгадать шифр вообще ни в чьих силах. Эта мысль, несмотря ни на что, греет Майкрофта. Приятно знать, что твои скелеты навсегда останутся замурованными в шкафах под грудами пахнущего нафталином старья. 

В последнее время Майкрофт Холмс очень много работает. «Слишком много», - заявляет Премьер- министр. Холмс лишь пожимает плечами. В последнее время Майкрофт Холмс старается не выходить из собственного кабинета. За его стенами поджидают сочувствующе-заинтересованные взгляды и слишком крепкие пожатия рук, плебейские похлопывания по спине и глупые заявления в духе «Всё будет хорошо». Конечно, хорошо, Майкрофт в этом уверен. Как же иначе? В конце концов, ничего не произошло, всё нормально, забудьте. В конце концов, прошло уже немало времени: две недели? Три? Месяц, конечно же, месяц, иначе инспектор Лестрейд не пригласил бы его выпить за Шерлока. Взгляда в стиле «Ну как вы в целом» нет только у Антеи, за что он ей невероятно благодарен.

В последнее время Майкрофт Холмс напрягает мозги до такой степени, что под вечер они, кажется, начинают кипеть. Зато в течение дня работоспособность увеличивается, и Майкрофт прямо-таки гордится своими достижениями, направленными на благо внешней политики Британских островов. Кажется, если бы была такая возможность, Майкрофт и ночевал бы на работе, но статус не позволяет – вот незадача.

В последнее время Майкрофт Холмс старается не вспоминать о своём личном сейфе, охраняющем самые важные для него вещи. Он действительно поднаторел в этом славном искусстве не вспоминания, благодаря упорной работе в первую очередь.

А в сейфе за кодом, состоящим из двенадцати рандомно выбранных букв и цифр, находится всего три вещи: детская фотография двух счастливых братьев, бутылка виски и ещё один старый добрый друг девятого калибра.

***

В отличие от Майкрофта Холмса Грегори Лестрейд ночевать на работе не чурается, скорее наоборот, любит это в последнее время. Ему кажется, что это как-то приближает его к Шерлоку, потому что Шерлок тоже работал круглые сутки, забывал есть и спать, забывал жить. Лестрейду иногда тоже хочется забыть жить. 

Каждое утро Лестрейд наваливает на стол кучи папок с нераскрытыми делами в надежде погрузиться в них с головой, но всё чаще ловит себя на том, что сидит, уткнувшись взглядом в стену и мечтая, наплевав на приличия, профессионализм и отчёты начальству за каждый использованный патрон, нарисовать в чисто шерлоковской манере что-нибудь на стене. Только если это будет смайлик, уголки губ у него будут опущены.

Грегори Лестрейд никогда не понимал Шерлока Холмса, всегда недолюбливал и считал его методы, несмотря на всю чёртову гениальность, непрофессиональными, а самого Шерлока – эгоистичным придурком. Придурком в моральном плане, конечно. Вот только жить без него стало как-то слишком уж скучно и пусто.

Лестрейд не хочет задумываться о том, как чувствует себя сейчас Джон, для которого Шерлок был, кажется, даже больше, чем просто лучшим другом. Так же, как не хочет задумываться о том, чего стоит держать лицо Майкрофту, для которого Шерлок, несмотря на их многочисленные недомолвки и препирательства, всегда оставался младшим братом - любимым, потому что единственным.

Хотя, Майкрофт очень однозначно выразился насчёт своего отношения ко всему происходящему, когда Грегори пригласил его в бар. Он, чёртов политик, привык строить из себя неприступную скалу. Он привык к тому, что у него атрофировалось сердце. И если ему не нужна помощь – это его трудности. И если общество простого инспектора Грегори Лестрейда ему неприятно (что тоже вполне прозрачно угадывалось в его поведении), Лестрейд не будет себя навязывать. 

В конце концов, напиться всегда можно в одиночестве, а поговорить… Да хоть с Андерсоном. Или с Донован. Или с кем-нибудь ещё, таким же простым и приземлённым. Жизненный опыт подсказывал Лестрейду, что не придумывают себе проблем и не ограждают себя стенами именно такие, которые думают только одной извилиной.

Мучаясь похмельем, Грегори Лестрейд запивает таблетку аспирина целой кружкой ужасного ярдовского кофе и раз и навсегда решает больше не иметь никаких связей с Майкрофтом Холмсом. И до самого обеда пребывает в блаженном неведении о том, что его решению сбыться не суждено.

***

Майкрофт приходит сам – дверь открывается почти неслышно, и Лестрейд даже не сразу его замечает, всё так же продолжает пялиться в стену. У него на столе — филиал Британского музея: стаканчики из-под кофе громоздятся друг на друга, создавая какие-то непонятные фигуры — абстракционизм в чистом виде, папки с делами раскиданы в слишком творческом для серьёзного инспектора беспорядке, а разноцветные стикеры, уголки которых торчат со всех сторон, вносят во всю эту картину фантасмагоричности.

Лестрейд слышит вежливое покашливание и, наконец, оборачивается. Хмурится, когда видит как всегда идеального Майкрофта, выпрямляется в кресле и, надеясь, что в голосе чувствуются стальные нотки, выражающие высшую степень его презрения, холодно спрашивает:

\- Чем могу помочь?

Майкрофт присаживается на стул напротив.

\- Нам нужно поговорить.

\- По какому поводу? - удивляется Лестрейд.

\- По поводу Шерлока, конечно.

У Лестрейда открывается от удивления рот и расширяются глаза — так не ожидал он услышать что-то в этом роде. Он был готов к любому повороту их разговора, но только не к такому. Майкрофт, показывающий свои сентиментальные чувства и желающий поговорить о своём покончившем самоубийством брате — это зрелище из серии невероятных.

Кажется, последнее он говорит вслух, потому что Майкрофт сдвигает брови к переносице и произносит, как ни в чём не бывало:

\- Вы неправильно меня поняли, инспектор. Я не хочу говорить о своём брате — здесь нечего обсуждать.

\- Что же тогда? - приходит в себя Лестрейд.

\- Его дела. Вы же понимаете, сколько всего накопилось в квартире на Бейкер-Стрит. Моё положение не позволяет мне отвлекаться на разбор папок Шерлока с его сомнительными умозаключениями...

\- И вы решили, что я подойду на эту роль лучше? - Лестрейд начинает злиться: что этот человек о себе возомнил?

\- Я считаю, что лучше всего на эту роль подошёл бы Джон Уотсон, но так как он почему-то затворничает у своей сестры и не отвечает на мои звонки, я решил привлечь к этому вас.

Лестрейд смотрит на Майкрофта, как на слегка умалишённого, которого лучше не трогать лишний раз, сложные вопросы не задавать, односложно разговаривать. Потому что ни один человек в здравом уме, по мнению Лестрейда, не может говорить так снисходительно и непонимающе, что Джон _почему-то_ затворничает у сестры. И что он _почему-то_ не отвечает на звонки. Неужели Майкрофт действительно этого не понимает? Неужели...

\- В любом случае, ваше начальство одобрило мой выбор и освобождает вас... - он обводит взглядом захламлённый кабинет. - Освобождает вас от дел.

\- Ещё бы, - не выдерживает Лестрейд, и Майкрофт опять хмурится.

\- Это добровольно, инспектор, - Майкрофт считает, что нужно пояснить. - Если вы не хотите... В любом случае, я просто прошу вас о помощи.

\- Вам не такая помощь нужна, Майкрофт, - снова не сдерживается Лестрейд. Майкрофт смотрит на него внимательно, потом поводит плечами, как будто скидывает лишние, неугодные мысли, и пресно кидает:

\- Мне пора, инспектор. Всего хорошего.

Дверь за ним закрывается, а Лестрейду ужасно хочется, чтобы этого разговора никогда не было. Потому что ещё вчера, да что вчера, ещё сегодня утром он был практически убеждён, что Майкрофт Холмс просто скрывает свои чувства, а теперь... Теперь он медленно начинал этого человека ненавидеть.

Конечно же, приказ свыше не заставил себя ждать, и уже через какой-то час злой Лестрейд кидает стопку с делами на стол ошарашенному Диммоку. Папки разлетаются во все стороны рождественским фейерверком.

\- Удачи, Диммок, - просто говорит он, разворачивается и, взмахнув полами пальто, удаляется. Невероятно хочется курить, но Лестрейд садится в машину и побыстрее заводит двигатель. День обещает закончиться... Как минимум не так хреново, как всегда. Немного по-другому хреново.

***

Миссис Хадсон, кажется, весь последний месяц живёт на успокоительных. Может быть, Лестрейду это только кажется, но дом насквозь пропах какими-то травами. Шерлок, конечно же, уже давно бы выяснил, что за травы, отчего и насколько ими злоупотребляет миссис Хадсон. Он бы просто принюхался и разгадал все загадки мироздания разом. Вот только Лестрейд – не Шерлок. И не хочет больше иметь никаких дел с семьёй Холмсов.

\- В гостиную к Шерлоку? - переспрашивает миссис Хадсон. - О, сэр, боюсь, это невозможно. Джон уехал, а Шерлок... - она запинается, но продолжает, переведя дух: - У вас есть ордер? Боюсь, без него я не могу впустить вас, когда хозяев нет.

Лестрейд улыбается ей, потому что ценит эту преданность. Лестрейд улыбается, потому что замечает это «хозяев нет». Не хозяина — хозяев. Лестрейд улыбается.

\- Миссис Хадсон, я просто разберу его дела. Меня попросил Майкрофт. Майкрофт Холмс.

Лестрейд вдруг ловит себя на том, что впервые с самой смерти Шерлока назвал Майкрофта по фамилии. Такое ощущение, что со смертью младшего Холмса их семья действительно перестала для него существовать.

\- Дела?

\- Да, миссис Хадсон, всего лишь дела. - И добавляет еле слышно: - Боюсь, никто не сможет этого сделать, кроме меня.

Домоправительница смотрит на него пристально, он перехватывает её взгляд и удерживает до тех пор, пока она не отступает. Пока не отводит взгляд, не отворачивается и не протягивает ему ключ. А потом она с дрожью в голосе говорит:

\- Я сделаю вам чаю.

Лестрейд уверен, что, будь сейчас здесь Шерлок, он бы точно определил, сколько времени понадобится миссис Хадсон, чтобы выплакаться. Но Лестрейд просто кивает, запоздало понимая, что спиной миссис Хадсон его кивка не видит, потом разворачивается и поднимается по ступеням.

Комната совсем не изменилась, даже пыли нет совсем, хотя Джон едва ли много раз возвращался сюда после... происшествия. Лестрейд садится в кресло, в котором раньше просиживал немало времени. Он поворачивает к себе «лицом» стоящий на столике череп. Лестрейд молча сидит, вспоминая.

Он не замечает, как через некоторое время миссис Хадсон приносит ему чашку чая. Он не замечает, как ложатся за окнами сумерки. Вошедшего в комнату Майкрофта Лестрейд тоже не замечает.

\- Давно сидите? - спрашивает тот и включает свет в комнате - Лестрейд почти готов убить его за это. Но Майкрофт не замечает нацеленного на него гневного взгляда и только констатирует: - Давно, судя по тому, как затекли у вас плечи.

\- Я... задумался, - зачем-то поясняет Лестрейд. - Нахлынули воспоминания.

И еле удерживает себя от довольно грубого продолжения: «Но откуда вам знать».

\- Я надеюсь, теперь вы можете начать работу?

Лестрейд только кивает и встаёт с кресла — тело и правда затекло.

***

Все эти дни для Грегори Лестрейда проходят, как в тумане. Он приезжает на Бейкер-Стрит ранним утром, а уезжает поздним вечером. Намного легче было бы вовсе не уезжать, прилечь на диване, поспать пару-тройку часов и продолжить разбирать многочисленную картотеку Шерлока, рассортировывать по папкам лежащие в беспорядке записи. Но он не может заставить себя остаться здесь на ночь. На этом диване, где, бывало, Шерлок разваливался, когда ему было скучно, и стрелял в стену. И доводил Лестрейда до белого каления этими своими: «Это ску-у-учно, Лестрейд». А потом, делая одолжение, внимал мольбам Грега и тянул: «Ла-а-адно, я помогу». Лестрейд не может заставить себя остаться здесь на ночь, просто не может.

Майкрофт появляется до невозможности редко. В первый день он выдал список указаний, обозначил тематику документов, которые могут иметь ценность для него лично, забрал лэптоп Шерлока, заявив, что с этим разберутся его службы, после чего удалился, заставив Лестрейда записать номер Антеи. «Возьмите, Лестрейд, вдруг я вам понадоблюсь». Никаких «вдруг», сразу решил для себя Грег. 

Он никогда не представлял, что у Шерлока может быть так много записей. Ему всегда казалось, что он держит всё в голове, выуживая информацию по мере надобности. Хотя, зная Шерлока, можно было предположить, что он просто решил оставить неоценимый багаж знаний для будущих поколений. Ну и вот они, эти будущие поколения в лице Грегори Лестрейда. И даже не важно, что это лицо будущего поколения не понимает некоторых схем, а химические формулы вводят его в состояние ступора.

Грег искренне недоумевает, почему эта великая честь - разбирать вещи Шерлока - досталась именно ему. В конце концов, у него куча дел помимо этого. В конце концов, он ещё высказал не все свои шутки в адрес Диммока, выпил ещё не весь ярдовский кофе и так и не понял, почему не может называть Майкрофта по фамилии. У него ещё куча дел, ему есть, чем заняться.

***

Все эти дни для Майкрофта Холмса проходят, как всегда. Он приходит на работу, садится за стол, разбирает документы и отдаёт приказы. В девять секретарь приносит ему чашку кофе, по вторникам проходит совещание Кабинета, в целом — очередные обычные дни, наполненные делами государственной важности, Антея со своим смартфоном, хмурый Лондон за окном автомобиля.

Все эти дни проходят обычно, не считая того, что Майкрофт Холмс, кажется, нарушает все устоявшиеся традиции Кабинета, лезет туда, куда его совсем не просили, и занимается не только своими прямыми обязанности, но и чужими, не менее прямыми. Иногда у него мелькает мысль, что от таких нарушений субординации Ллойд-Джордж не устаёт вертеться в своём гробу. И даже Премьер-министр вызывает его как-то к себе и абсолютно по-свойски спрашивает:

\- Что с тобой, Майкрофт?

Холмс просто пожимает плечами:

\- Всё хорошо.

\- Может быть, тебе уйти в отпуск, отдохнуть?

\- Нет! Ни в коем случае! - слишком эмоционально говорит Майкрофт. Потом загоняет эмоции подальше и уже с каменным выражением лица дополняет: - Как же британское правительство без меня?

\- И действительно, - улыбается Премьер-министр, улыбается настолько сочувствующе, что Майкрофту хочется провалиться сквозь землю.

«И действительно, - думает он, садясь в машину, - как же я без британского правительства?»

Один или даже два раза в неделю Майкрофт всё же наведывается на Бейкер-стрит. Причём он понятия не имеет, зачем, ведь Антея сама может забрать всё важное, что откопает там инспектор Лестрейд. Но Майкрофта всё равно туда тянет. Сентиментальность? Нет, вряд ли. Но что это, Майкрофт пока не знает. Однако он разберётся, обязательно разберётся.

***

В квартире на Бейкер-стрит всегда полумрак. Лестрейд зажигает только торшер, а днём специально задёргивает шторы. Он щурится, когда рассматривает очередные завитки непонятного почерка Шерлока, но всё равно остаётся верен полумраку.

В этой почти темноте Майкрофт чувствует себя как в родительском доме — мать тоже любила сидеть в полумраке, зажигала камин в гостиной и обязательно набрасывала на плечи шаль. Отец всегда садился за стол, спиной к ним, и вчитывался в документы, точно также щурясь в полумраке, как сейчас Лестрейд. Когда они с Шерлоком были маленькими, все действия, проводимые в гостиной, считались почти традицией: мать в кресле у камина - нога на ногу, руки сложены на груди, отец за столом — кипы бумаг, извечный пиджак, Шерлок — волосы торчком, руки вечно в чём-то перепачканы. И то, что происходит сейчас, невероятно напоминает Майкрофту родительский дом, будит воспоминания, которые переплетаются в голове и никак не хотят собираться в кучу. Время течёт в этой тишине, прерываемой только перешёптыванием листов в руках Лестрейда. И кажется, что сейчас войдёт маленький Шерлок и виновато скажет матери: «Прости, я был занят экспериментом». Мать сожмёт губы в тонкую линию и уже откроет рот, чтобы отругать младшего сына, но властный голос из кресла у стола возвестит: «Оставь мальчика», и мать опустит взгляд, успокоится, посильнее обхватит себя руками...

Майкрофт проводит рукой по лицу, прогоняя морок.

\- Тяжёлый день? - спрашивает Лестрейд.

\- С чего вы взяли? - тихо отвечает Майкрофт. Лестрейд скептически на него смотрит, но переводит тему — случайно или специально, потому что увидел замешательство Майкрофта, Холмс не знает.

\- Мне кажется, это может вас заинтересовать, - и протягивает исписанный мелким шрифтом лист формата А4. Майкрофт смотрит, но слова не различает. Буквы расплываются, плывут, отражаются от стекол в задёрнутых окнах, тонут в тишине.

Майкрофт встаёт и молча выходит из комнаты. Вслушиваясь в его торопливые шаги на лестнице, Лестрейд понимает, что ему очень не хватило уже привычного «Мне пора, инспектор. Всего хорошего».

\- Всего хорошего, Майкрофт, - шепчет он, когда слышит, как хлопает входная дверь.

***

Отчёт, отчёт, ещё один. Антея хмурится, оставляя на столе очередную папку. Почтовый агент пищит сигналом о сообщении, который кажется таким громким, что у Майкрофта чуть не лопаются барабанные перепонки. Гримаса отвращения искажает его лицо, руки мелко дрожат. Перед тем, как попросить принести ему очередную кружку кофе, Майкрофт прикрывает глаза и считает про себя до ста восьмидесяти шести. Потом понимает, что это бесполезно. Он прячет руки под стол.

Последние дни превратились в череду кошмаров. Кошмары преследуют его во сне и наяву, и он ничего не может с этим сделать. 

Ночами ему снится один и тот же сон, повторяющийся раз за разом. Шерлок – тот, маленький, из семейной гостиной. Он лежит на полу, и вокруг него расползается неопрятное пятно крови, отращивает свои щупальца, по дюйму завоёвывает бежевый ковёр. Майкрофт во сне стоит рядом и смотрит, просто смотрит, он знает, что Шерлок ещё жив, и ему можно помочь. Но Майкрофт молча стоит, не двигаясь и ничего не предпринимая, только следит за тем, как расползается бордовой розой кровь на ковре. Подходит мать – в руках у неё огромный кухонный нож, которым их повар обычно разделывал мясо. Мать улыбается, хватается окровавленными руками за голову и причитает: господи-боже-мой-он-умер-он-умер-Майкрофт-твой-брат-умер. Я знаю, говорит Майкрофт во сне. Я вижу, говорит он. Но грудь Шерлока вздымается, вверх-вниз, еле заметно, вверх-вниз. Майкрофт наклоняется к нему, он хочет помочь, действительно хочет, но властный голос из повёрнутого к ним спиной кресла говорит: «Оставь мальчика». Майкрофт, гипнотизируя окровавленного Шерлока (вверх-вниз-вверх-вниз) шепчет: «Я всего лишь хотел проверить пульс, отец. Я всего лишь…» Он поднимает взгляд, кресло уже повёрнуто лицом к нему. Глумливо улыбающийся Мориарти, положив ногу на ногу, разваливается в мягком плюше. «Что же ты, - говорит он. – Что же ты, Майкрофт. Неужели у тебя тоже нет сердца?» Он подаётся вперёд, к Майкрофту, в глазах у него горит бесовской огонь. «А если найду? - спрашивает он и подмигивает. – А если найду, что ты будешь делать, Майкрофт Холмс?» И он смеётся, смеётся, смеётся. Ноги Майкрофта подкашиваются, и он падает ничком прямо рядом с Шерлоком, тела их соприкасаются – колени, бёдра, локти. Мир вокруг темнеет, только мать бегает вокруг, наступая в лужи крови – его или Шерлока? – безумно улыбается и всё причитает: господи-боже-мой-он-умер-Майкрофт-умер-мой-сын-мой-сын-умер...

Майкрофт просыпается. Утыкается лицом в подушку, считает до двухсот тридцати пяти. Потом встаёт с кровати и плетётся в душ. И стоит под холодной водой очень долго, пока не начинают стучать зубы. После этого сна у него начинают мелко подрагивать руки. Майкрофт благодарит всех святых за то, что послали на его долю зонты.

Когда ему снится этот же сон во второй раз, Майкрофт просит Антею достать снотворное. 

\- Оно очень сильное, - говорит она, когда ставит на столе перед шефом небольшой пузырёк. 

\- Спасибо, Антея. 

Помощница отходит к двери, но так её и не открывает.

\- Что-то ещё? – интересуется Майкрофт.

\- Может быть, сеанс психотерапевта? – робко спрашивает она.

Майкрофт проклинает её проницательность и отрицательно качает головой. Никаких мозгоправов в его жизни. Это всего лишь временные неудобства. Это всего лишь... Это пройдёт. Антея пожимает плечами и выходит. Лицо её темнее тучи.

Вечером Майкрофт выпивает сразу две таблетки, хотя в инструкции сказано, что он будет спать как убитый уже после одной. Ему не нравится эта метафора. Ему вообще больше не нравится ничего, что связано с убийствами. Особенно с убийством Шерлока.

А таблетки он выбрасывает через три ночи, когда понимает, что они не помогают. Вместо этого он подсаживается на другое лекарство – очень чёрный кофе, такой же чёрный, как ночь в час перед рассветом.

***

Сидя в кабинете Лестрейда, Майкрофт думает о том, что случившегося вполне можно было ожидать. Он ведь не хотел от инспектора чего-то сверхъестественного, верно? Не стоило ожидать от него преданности и верности, полной отдачи делу. Тому делу, на которое его сподвиг Майкрофт. Не стоило ожидать, и Холмс не ожидал. Но почему-то сидеть в кабинете Лестрейда неуютно и даже как-то... глупо? Как будто он подтверждает этим, что помощь Лестрейда ему и правда нужна. Не та помощь, которую он предлагает.

Обычные люди, какими бы исключительными они не были (а инспектор Лестрейд определённо был исключительным, иначе Шерлок не выбрал бы его однажды), всё равно оставались обычными. Ординарными. Простыми. Их действия и реакции легко предугадывать. Их жизнь замешана на череде случайностей и душевных порывов. Как глупо, думает Майкрофт, как не интересно.

Грегори Лестрейд был обычным, что ещё раз только подтверждали последние события. Всё началось предыдущим вечером. Предыдущим вечером было дождливо и промозгло — а чего ещё было ожидать от Лондона? Предыдущим вечером всё было как всегда: Земля вертелась, люди жили, дождь капал, Майкрофт Холмс работал, а Грегори Лестрейд шёл домой с Бейкер-стрит. Майкрофт давно заметил, что у инспектора появилась ужасная привычка идти через пол Лондона пешком, пока совсем не исчезнут люди с улиц. Брести по опустевшему городу, подняв ворот плаща, стараясь закрыться им от хлёстких струй дождя. Майкрофт считал, что это действительно очень глупая привычка, ведь ходит грипп. И Холмс действительно не раз хотел попросить его не делать так. Что ему стоит взять такси не у чёрта на рогах, а на Бейкер-стрит? Зачем он мокнет? Неужели он настолько сентиментален? Ведь ходит грипп...

Но Майкрофт так ничего и не сказал, потому что здраво рассудил, что это не его дело. Лестрейд, как ни странно, не заболел. Лестрейд столкнулся со случайностью. Нелепой, глупой, такой привычной ему случайностью. 

По дороге домой он нашёл труп.

Майкрофт в своей жизни никогда не находил трупы — это трупы обычно находят его. Или же ещё один вариант: он делал трупы, но об этом он вспоминать не любит. Лестрейд, видимо, имеет такое хобби — находить трупы. Он шёл домой, думал о своём и вдруг споткнулся о торчащий из кустов потёртый бежевый ботинок. Ботинок принадлежал Артуру Моудсу, о чём Майкрофт узнал, сделав пару звонков. Артур Моудс был клерком в одной из тысяч юридических контор Лондона. А ещё он был мёртв – бесповоротно и категорично. Но это совсем не важно. Важно то, что Лестрейд, наткнувшись (ох уж эти случайности) на труп, кажется, потерял голову. Он помчался в Скотланд-Ярд и, размахивая руками, как чёртова ветряная мельница, потребовал, чтобы это дело отдали ему. Бедный Диммок, которому не посчастливилось остаться на работе допоздна с отчётами, чуть не свалился с инфарктом.

Когда Майкрофт вспоминает это всё, ему становится одновременно и смешно, и грустно. Смешно, потому что все эти действия просто не могут не вызывать смеха. Или хотя бы улыбки. Грустно, потому что Грегори Лестрейд этим своим поступком в очередной раз, как и тысячи до него, подтвердил, что чрезмерная эмоциональность убивает.

И теперь Майкрофт сидит в законном кресле детектива-инспектора Грегори Лестрейда и терпеливо ожидает, пока вышеупомянутый субъект вернётся от своего шефа. Шефу было дано указание попытаться отговорить Лестрейда от всяких глупостей в виде расследования смертей случайно найденных им в кустах трупов, однако отговорить мягко, не категорично. Майкрофт сомневается, что начальнику Скотланд-Ярда это удастся, поэтому и пришёл к инспектору в кабинет с целью поймать его после разговора и попытаться уговорить ещё раз. 

На самом деле, сейчас не лучшее время для Майкрофта кого-то уговаривать и что-то вообще делать, потому что кошмары мучают его вот уже две недели, и больше всего на свете ему хочется подремать на диване в кабинете, попросив Антею никого к нему не пускать. А потом выпить две кружки кофе и опять приняться за работу – стопка не разобранной корреспонденции растёт с каждым днём, некоторые встречи переносить крайне нежелательно, да и кое-кто из Кабинета Министров всерьёз начал роптать, что мистер Холмс, кажется, перестал справляться со своими прямыми обязанностями. Премьер-министр всё чаще намекает Майкрофту на отпуск, голова раскалывается, кошмар продолжает сниться, Антея подкладывает на его стол визитки психоаналитиков, официальные письма пишутся из рук вон плохо, а вкус кофе уже вызывает рвотный рефлекс. 

Майкрофту Холмсу действительно слегка не везёт в последнее время, но ему очень нужна помощь Лестрейда. Он хочет расправиться с Шерлоком раз и навсегда. Он хочет разобрать всю его жизнь по кирпичикам, уложить в большую коробку и поставить в чулан. Он хочет забыть и больше никогда не просыпаться в холодном поту. Именно поэтому Грегори Лестрейд необходим ему, как воздух.

В его кабинете душно и пахнет чем-то кислым. Майкрофт хочет состроить гримасу отвращения, чтобы встретить Лестрейда именно с таким выражением лица, но мышцы не хотят слушаться – они как будто онемели. Руки всё ещё дрожат, и Майкрофт изо всех сил стискивает ручку зонта. Он смотрит в стену, и ему приходит мысль, что она слишком пуста – можно было бы нарисовать там какую-нибудь картину. Скажем, смайлик. Только пулями. И уголки губ у него будут опущены вниз – под стать настроению. Может быть, поискать у Лестрейда пистолет?

Майкрофт чуть встряхивает головой, прогоняя ненужные мысли, но всё равно тянется к столу и открывает верхний ящик – бумаги, бумаги, зарядное устройство для телефона, стикеры, несколько ручек, бумаги, бумаги, бумаги – всё в жутком беспорядке. Он закрывает ящик и тянется к следующему. В нос ударяет тот самый кислый запах, только более концентрированный - Майкрофт прижимает руки к носу. В ящике лежит сморщенное пропавшее яблоко. Под ним – салфетки, рядом горой навалены мятные леденцы, упаковка никотинового пластыря, ещё что-то. Майкрофт закрывает ящик и переводит дух. И тянется к следующему, нижнему, последнему, вот только он оказывается закрытым на ключ. Холмс сводит брови – что инспектор может там хранить? Он останавливает себя, стараясь даже не думать об этом. В конце концов, это личное. В конце концов, Майкрофт в чужом кабинете и содержимое ящика – совсем не его дело.

Но все доводы рассудка уступают место любопытству и ещё каким-то неведомым чувствам, которые Майкрофт в себе обычно прячет. И через мгновение он винит именно сонливость, которая, кажется, убила его силу воли на корню, в том, что Майкрофт Холмс, скромный член правительства Великобритании, ковыряется обычной канцелярской скрепкой в замке на ящике стола детектива-инспектора Грегори Лестрейда. Когда замок поддаётся, Майкрофт испытывает ни с чем несравнимое удовольствие. Он улыбается – впервые за последние несколько недель – и тянет ящик на себя.

Следующие пять минут, ровно до того мгновения, как вся его жизнь разлетится к чёртовой матери на осколки и сложится заново, Майкрофт потухшим взглядом гипнотизирует содержимое ящика. На него смотрят Лестрейд и Шерлок. Смотрят с довольно старой фотографии, сделанной на одном из мест преступлений непонятно кем и непонятно зачем: Шерлок, присевший на корточки около трупа, смотрит в объектив раздражённо, стоящий рядом Лестрейд сложил руки на груди и улыбается уголками губ. Кроме фотографии в ящике – ящике, который был закрытым и лучше бы таким и оставался, – лежит начищенный до блеска пистолет. А этикетка на бутылке Джек Дэниелса, кажется, переливается на солнце.

Майкрофт, испытывая сильнейшее чувство дежавю, со всей силы стискивает во взмокших ладонях зонт. «Грёбаный Лестрейд», - думает он, повторяет и повторяет про себя эту фразу.

Других мыслей у него в голове нет. Тишина давит на уши, в комнате душно. Майкрофт сглатывает вязкую слюну и тяжело дышит.

***

Кулак врезается в скулу Майкрофта абсолютно неожиданно. Холмс неуклюже падает со стула, еле успевает выставить руку, чтобы не ударится головой. Он пытается собраться с мыслями и встать, но второй удар заставляет его совсем распластаться на полу. Майкрофт открывает зажмуренные глаза и на всякий случай старается прикрыть лицо руками. Над ним нависает Лестрейд – разъярённый, такой, каким Майкрофт никогда его ещё не видел. 

\- Какого чёрта? – интересуется инспектор, цедит слова сквозь зубы и опять замахивается – Майкрофт поспешно группируется.

Но удара так и не следует, вместо этого Майкрофта поднимают сильные руки и ставят на ноги, он облегчённо выдыхает, но в тот же момент Лестрейд с каким-то животным рыком тянет его в сторону и прижимает к стене – носки лакированных ботинок зависают в нескольких миллиметрах от пола. Майкрофт смотрит прямо в лицо Лестрейду, и лучше бы он не смотрел, потому что ему, не пугливому, в общем-то, человеку, становится страшно.

А Лестрейд всё также сквозь зубы разъярённо шепчет, делая ударение на каждом слове:

\- Никогда. Больше. Не смей. Рыться. В моих. Личных. Вещах. Никогда!

Майкрофт смотрит на губы Лестрейда, когда он ему выговаривает. Ему хочется как-то оправдаться, сделать что-то, чтобы Лестрейд понял, чтобы… Хотя, что именно должен Лестрейд понять? Майкрофт и правда залез в его личные вещи, и ведь хотел остановиться, но почему-то не смог. И то, что он там увидел – нет, не может быть таких совпадений, всё рациональное мышление Холмса кричало, орало у него в голове, что таких совпадений не бывает. Им нет места в его рациональной жизни.

А глаза у Лестрейда какие-то выцветшее-серые. Они всегда были такими? Майкрофт никогда не замечал. У Лестрейда сильные руки и умный взгляд из-под ресниц, у Лестрейда вместо губ – тонкая линия, так он зол на Майкрофта. У Лестрейда в закрытом ящике – набор джентльмена, который потерял близкого человека, точно такой же, как и у Майкрофта. 

Майкрофт смотрит на инспектора и невольно облизывает пересохшие губы. Руки его плетьми свисают по бокам, но он даже не пытается освободиться, потому что нет смысла освобождаться – Лестрейд сильный и быстрый, а Майкрофт слишком устал. Устал бегать от правды и показывать собственное величие, когда больше всего на свете хочется закрыться в собственном кабинете и пить что-нибудь крепкое, отчего в горле будет першить, и говорить пафосные тосты, чокаясь с собственным отражением в бутылке. Когда-нибудь, думает Майкрофт, всему этому придёт конец. Придёт конец ему, Лестрейду, Скотланд-Ярду, Британии и всему миру в целом. Когда-нибудь всё полетит к чертям собачьим. Когда-нибудь ничего не станет, как не стало Шерлока. Шерлок был безрассудным и самоуверенным – такие сгорают быстрее всего. Может быть, именно поэтому Майкрофт не был удивлён тогда? Или он был удивлён, но просто спрятал все эмоции? Майкрофт осторожный и рассудительный – такие живут дольше всех. Вот только мироздание, будь оно сто тысяч раз проклято, никогда не спрашивает, надо ли это им, осторожным и рассудительным, и не готовы ли они отдать всё другим, безрассудным и самоуверенным.

Майкрофт ухмыляется своим мыслям, и его тут же встряхивают.

\- Ты ещё и ухмыляешься, сукин ты сын? Какого ты влез в мой ящик?

Майкрофт ухмыляется ещё шире, опять фокусируя взгляд на покрасневшем от злости лице Лестрейда. Говорят, именно так и сходишь с ума – когда тебе становится абсолютно всё равно, кто и что с тобой делает. И что ты делаешь – тоже всё равно.

Майкрофт ухмыляется, лицо Лестрейда слишком близко, рот его сжат в тонкую линию. Майкрофт облизывает губы, ухмыляется, наклоняется, прикасается. Губы к губам – сухо, жёстко, необъяснимо.

Глаза у Лестрейда расширяются от удивления, он запоздало отворачивается и краснеет ещё сильнее.

\- Что, чёрт возьми?..

Майкрофт не успевает дослушать, не успевает донаблюдать. Он проваливается в темноту.

***

У этого сна горький привкус. Даже, скорее, не так. У этого сна привкус дешёвого виски. Дешёвый виски – это дурной тон, как нечищеные ботинки, слишком сильный парфюм и отсутствие галстука на светском приёме. Дешёвый виски – удел алкоголиков, настоящим джентльменам больше подходят более дорогие марки и сорта, а ещё лучше – хороший коньяк. Но если хочется напиться – то именно виски. Это, конечно, негласный закон, потому что, по идее, настоящие джентльмены никогда не должны напиваться, они могут только выпивать.

Майкрофт не любит выпивать.

У этого сна привкус дешёвого виски и что-то мягкое под головой. У этого сна ровное дыхание и приятный свежий запах. У этого сна ощущение рук на шее и голос инспектора Лестрейда:

\- Очнулись?

Майкрофт открывает глаза и сразу видит перед собой лицо Лестрейда – слишком близко.

\- Ну слава Богу, - говорит инспектор и отодвигается от него. Майкрофт наблюдает за его движениями, наблюдает, как он опирается спиной на стену, как подносит ко рту бутылку Джек Дэниелса – ту самую бутылку. Как делает глоток – кадык дёргается. Майкрофт наблюдает и ничего не говорит.

Тишина в комнате становится вязкой, почти осязаемой, кажется, что можно протянуть руку и потрогать эту вязкость. И Майкрофт лежит на холодном полу, под головой у него что-то мягкое и пахнущее той самой свежестью, пахнущее Лестрейдом. Майкрофт переводит взгляд на потолок и мечтает, чтобы Лестрейд никогда больше ничего не говорил, не рушил тишину, не мешал думать.

\- Майкрофт, вы вообще давно спали? – спрашивает Лестрейд, не услышав мысленные мольбы Майкрофта.

\- Какая разница? – без каких-либо эмоций интересуется Холмс.

\- Вы теряете сознание от переутомления. Это не шутки.

Майкрофт оставляет без внимания эту реплику. Только встаёт почти сразу, берёт с пола пальто Лестрейда, на котором лежала его голова, и вешает на стул. Поправляет пиджак, приглаживает волосы, хватается за зонт. Потом старается натянуть на лицо учтивую улыбку и только после этого поворачивается к Лестрейду:

\- Это недоразумение… Я надеюсь, мы забудем о нём, - он сам не знает, о чём говорит: о том, что влез в ящик Лестрейда, поцеловал его или упал в обморок. В голове сумбур, какого давно там не бывало, мозги, кажется, можно перемешивать ложкой, и от этого ничего не изменится. – Я очень надеюсь, инспектор, что вы всё же окажете мне содействие на Бейкер-стрит. Однако я, конечно же, не имею права вас уговаривать.

«После сегодняшнего», - чуть не добавляет он, но вовремя себя останавливает. Лестрейд всё так же сидит у стены, запрокинув голову, сжимает бутылку виски и молча смотрит. Устав ждать ответа, которого, похоже, не последует, Майкрофт идёт к двери. Не поворачиваясь к Лестрейду, он берётся за ручку двери и говорит:

\- Всего хорошего. Был рад вас видеть.

И уходит, аккуратно прикрыв за собой дверь.

Услышав последнюю фразу, Грегори Лестрейд ещё больше убеждается в появившемся у него подозрении – Майкрофт не просто _человек_ , он человек глубоко несчастный. И Лестрейд, проклиная собственное так и не изведённое на работе в полиции чувство милосердия, желание помочь ближнему и избавить мир от всего существующего зла, понимает, что, конечно же, пойдёт на Бейкер-стрит и, конечно же, будет помогать, и, конечно же, будет делать ещё что-нибудь глупое, лишь бы только Майкрофт перестал страдать. В конце концов, Лестрейд не хотел, чтобы он так страдал, он просто хотел, чтобы Майкрофт почувствовал смерть Шерлока. Но он не ожидал, что это будет _так_.

О произошедшем в его кабинете некоторое время назад – всём произошедшем – он старается не думать.

***

Вечер проникает прямо в сердце — медленно, но планомерно заполняет пустоту в душе. Стакан с виски в руке кажется самой необходимой вещью на свете, спасательным кругом из собственного отчаянья. Город в огромном окне взрывается разноцветными огнями неоновых реклам, перетекает светящимися магистралями.

Майкрофт делает глоток, кривится, но делает ещё один. Горечь обжигает горло, въедается в слизистую, порабощает. Горечь — хорошее средство от боли. Хорошее средство от всего.

Он вздыхает, достаёт из кармана телефон, жмёт быстрый набор.

\- Антея? Добрый вечер. Оформите мне отпуск на два дня. И оставьте сообщение Премьер-министру. Да, это всё. Нет, всё хорошо. Не нужно. Но... - голос вдруг дрожит. - Спасибо тебе.

Два дня. Два дня он выделяет себе на то, чтобы вернуть привычный стиль жизни. Два дня на то, чтобы привести собственные мысли и переживания в порядок. Два дня, чтобы вернуть самоконтроль и стать привычным. Он двигает кресло к окну, садится в него и развязывает галстук. На столике рядом — бутылка виски, сигареты, пепельница. Как немного надо для настоящего больного счастья.

Город в огромном окне живёт своей жизнью. Обычной. Не интересной. Ординарной. Майкрофт тяжело вздыхает и прячет лицо в ладонях.

***

Лондонское утро за окнами Ягуара отвлекает от мыслей пустыми лицами спешащих куда-то людей, серостью плащей и оседающей на стекле моросью. На углу девушка в ярком шарфе продаёт последние осенние цветы, ярко-жёлтые, как летнее солнце — Майкрофт провожает её взглядом. На мосту уличный музыкант играет на саксофоне — Майкрофт опускает стекло, закрывает глаза и слушает, пока звук совсем не теряется в шуме города.

Лондон живёт, просыпается, надевает утренний наряд. Лондон красив и вечен. Майкрофт давно не всматривался в Лондон так глубоко.

Наверное, стоило всё-таки поддаться чувствам, поддаться желаниям, поддаться Лестрейду. Наверное, стоило хотя бы ради этого утра. И вчерашнего вечера. Стоило, определённо стоило.

На Бейкер-стрит как всегда пасмурно. В последнее время здесь постоянно пасмурно, как будто тучи сходятся над крышами, заглядывают в окна, мешают солнцу протянуть лучи к земле. Майкрофт выходит из машины и натягивает перчатки на длинные дрожащие пальцы — ему хочется думать, что дрожат они от холода или от вчерашней бутылки виски, но не просто так, потому что так захотелось его памяти. 

Миссис Хадсон открывает почти сразу, как будто поджидала его за дверью. Майкрофт пытается натянуть на лицо стандартную вежливую улыбку, но губы не слушаются. А миссис Хадсон, кажется, всё понимает, и от этого её понимания становится ещё хуже.

\- Проходите, мистер Холмс, - говорит она, и ладонь её ложится Майкрофту на спину чуть пониже правой лопатки. Он чувствует тепло даже сквозь ткань пальто и вдруг появляется желание остаться с этой женщиной навсегда, чтобы жалела и оставляла свою руку чуть ниже лопаток. В конце концов, Майкрофта слишком давно никто не жалел.

\- Я ненадолго, - говорит он вместо этого. - Я только заберу вещи Шерлока — документы, бумаги...

\- А инспектор Лестрейд разве закончил? - удивляется миссис Хадсон.

Майкрофт отводит взгляд:

\- Не думаю, что он ещё сюда придёт, миссис Хадсон.

\- Но, мистер Холмс, дело в том, что инспектор Лестрейд сейчас здесь.

Майкрофт медленно поднимает на неё взгляд, потом также медленно поворачивается к лестнице и не менее медленно поднимается по ней. Ровно две ступеньки. Потом он срывается на бег и перепрыгивает через три ступени. Он распахивает дверь и почти влетает в комнату, и думает, что нервы ни к чёрту, что самоконтроль отправился в далёкое плаванье, что с ним точно что-то не так. Потому что Майкрофт Холмс не позволял себе так себя вести, даже в детстве был более рассудительным, спокойным и менее эмоциональным.

Лестрейд сидит в кресле, в руках у него фотоальбом в цветастой обложке, и пальцы его перебирают и гладят страницы. Майкрофт смотрит на эти пальцы, и какая-то неизвестная ему, щемящая нежность появляется в душе, скручивает внутренности в тугой узел. Лестрейд оборачивается — спокойно, даже вальяжно. Оборачивается и... улыбается. И говорит:

\- Нашёл ваши с Шерлоком детские фотографии. Ты был таким... милым.

Майкрофта Холмса никто никогда не называл милым. Он садится на диван и опять прячет лицо в ладонях. И не замечает, как летит на пол альбом из рук Лестрейда. Не замечает, как инспектор встаёт. Он замечает только сильные руки, обхватывающие его за плечи, тёплое тело, прижимающееся к его боку.

\- Прекрати, - говорит Лестрейд ему в макушку - дыхание касается волос. - Перестань. Уже хватит.

Майкрофт знает, чёрт возьми, знает, что уже хватит, но не может остановиться.

\- Мне снятся кошмары, - говорит он еле слышно. - Мне снится мёртвый Шерлок. Мориарти. Мне... - он запинается, сглатывает ком в горле, но продолжает: - Мне никогда не было так... 

\- Больно, - подсказывает Лестрейд. Руки у него горячие, обжигающие, ладони шершавые, поглаживают спину Майкрофта, потом переходят к плечам, разминают их, потом задерживаются на шее ненадолго — на коже от его ладоней, думает Майкрофт, обязательно останутся ожоги — и наконец зарываются в волосы. - Успокойся, - шепчет Лестрейд. - Успокойся. Сегодня тебе не будут сниться кошмары.

И Майкрофт почему-то верит. Расслабляется в руках Лестрейда. Ему кажется, что он дома, возле камина, и его обвивает мамина тёплая шаль.

***

Лестрейд чувствует, когда Майкрофт совсем засыпает. Он тяжёлый и тёплый, и мягкая ткань его пиджака щекочет Лестрейду ладони. Грег аккуратно встаёт, укладывая Майкрофта на диван, находит плед, укрывает его ноги. На Бейкер-стрит тепло, у миссис Хадсон внизу радио кричит хитами восьмидесятых. Лестрейд присаживается рядом с Майкрофтом и смотрит на него. Тот глубоко дышит, а между его бровей залегла тонкая витиеватая морщинка. Поддавшись порыву, Грегори протягивает руку и разглаживает её, несколько раз проводя по ней указательным пальцем. Когда он удовлетворённо ухмыляется своей работе и начинает убирать руку, Майкрофт переворачивается на бок, а ладонь его собственнически обхватывает всё ещё протянутую руку Лестрейда. Он обхватывает её и подкладывает под щёку, трётся о неё еле заметной щетиной, случайно прикасается губами, потом затихает, снова дышит глубоко и даже, кажется, улыбается уголками губ.

Лестрейд старается высвободить руку, но у него, конечно же, не получается. Спустя некоторое время поза становится неудобной, спина начинает болеть. Лестрейд вздыхает, на минуту прикрывает глаза, мысленно собираясь отговорить себя от того, что собирается сделать. Потом плюёт на всё и аккуратно ложится рядом с Майкрофтом — диван жалобно скрипит под его весом. Места мало, он старается уместить ноги и придвигается ближе, сквозь тонкий плед чувствуя тепло тела своего неожиданного соседа. Лицо Майкрофта прямо перед его лицом — ресницы чуть заметно подрагивают. Губы Майкрофта обветрены, покрыты тонкой корочкой.

Лестрейд закрывает глаза, чтобы не наделать глупостей.

***

Майкрофт просыпается абсолютно выспавшимся. Он лежит, не открывая глаза, и плавится в приятной теплоте. Его тело как будто находится в странном тёплом коконе, который защищает со всех сторон и не даёт холоду и боли пробраться сквозь него. Майкрофт не сразу замечает, что в шею ему тепло дышат.

Он открывает глаза – комната погружена в сумерки. Аккуратно поворачивается, стараясь не разбудить спящего рядом человека. Лестрейд (а кто бы это ещё мог быть, думает Майкрофт) глубоко спит, дышит Холмсу в шею, рот его по-детски чуть приоткрыт.

Мило, думает Майкрофт. Слишком мило, чтобы быть правдой.

Он пытается встать, но Лестрейд лежит с краю и перекрывает все пути к отступлению. Тогда Майкрофт тяжело вздыхает, считает до пятидесяти пяти и тормошит Грега.

\- Лестрейд... Лестрейд!

Инспектор совсем не по-инспекторски вздыхает, потом по-свойски обнимает Майкрофта за шею и притягивает к себе. Лицо его прямо напротив, Майкрофт смотрит на губы; чёрт, думает, эти чёртовы губы, кто посмел им быть так близко. Лестрейд открывает глаза.

Несколько мгновений они смотрят друг на друга, неотрывно и внимательно, у Майкрофта пересыхает во рту. Потом Лестрейд разрывает зрительный контакт и тихо, но со всем чувством произносит:

\- Дьявол! - и аккуратно убирает руку с шеи Майкрофта. - Извините.

И отодвигается, а Майкрофт чувствует, что с его отдалением в душу сразу начинает лезть то – мерзкое, холодное, неприятное. Майкрофт хочет посчитать, скажем, до тысячи пятисот, повторяет про себя что-то про самоконтроль, а потом вдруг вспоминает, что сам себе выделил двухдневный отпуск. И что в эти два дня никакие неписанные законы не действуют. И за мгновение до того, как Лестрейд встал бы с дивана и ушёл куда-нибудь совсем далеко, Майкрофт вцепляется в его плечи, притягивает к себе, заставляет его опять уткнуться тёплым дыханием в шею. Майкрофт отмечает, что тёплый уютный кокон тут же снова появляется, но решает подумать об этом явлении потом, позже, когда Лестрейд не будет прижиматься, когда не будет смотреть так из-под ресниц, когда не будет спрашивать:

\- Да что же ты делаешь?

Майкрофт не отвечает, потому что понятия не имеет, что делает, просто тянется губами к губам: оттолкнёт — так и чёрт с ним, он, по крайне мере, попытался. И Лестрейд действительно старается оттолкнуть, но потом – слишком быстро – сдаётся, и руки его зарываются Майкрофту в волосы, губы раскрываются, и язык настойчиво и по-хозяйски – слишком по-хозяйски – вламывается в рот Майкрофту. Лестрейд вбирает в рот, прикусывает его губу – почти клеймит, почти больно. Слишком тонкая грань. Наслаждение. Майкрофт стонет и сжимает рубашку на спине Лестрейда. И всё настолько слишком, что у него перехватывает дыхание и отчаянно не хватает воздуха.

В комнате сумерки, у миссис Хадсон внизу радио поёт хитами восьмидесятых, в окна барабанит дождь. Майкрофт тянет рубашку Лестрейда из-за пояса брюк, расстегивает дрожащими пальцами, целуя в шею, где под тонкой кожей отбивает чечётку рваный пульс. Майкрофт проводит руками по груди Лестрейда и, чёрт возьми, сходит с ума. Ему жизненно необходимо ощущать под подушечками пальцев горячую кожу, необходимо чувствовать дыхание Лестрейда, касаться его кожи, шептать что-то глупое. И это настолько нехарактерно для Майкрофта, что смахивает на безумие.

В комнате сумерки. Глаза Лестрейда, когда он отрывается от губ Майкрофта и дышит загнанно, в этих сумерках слишком яркие, слишком лихорадочно-блестящие.

Внизу радио поёт хитами восьмидесятых. 

_And if I told you that I loved you  
You'd maybe think there's something wrong*_

В окна барабанит дождь, и Майкрофт полностью концентрируется на этих звуках, когда Лестрейд расстёгивает его рубашку, когда ведёт рукой по груди, вниз, ниже, по животу. Он прижимается, и Майкрофт чувствует, насколько Лестрейд хочет его, и это опять невероятно слишком, до такой степени, что хочется встать и уйти, и сказать что-то глупое о том, что это всё была глупая ошибка. Но Лестрейд находит его сосок, вбирает в рот, проводит языком, а потом отрывается и дует - Майкрофт хватает ртом воздух и затыкается вместе со своими предчувствиями и внутренним голосом. Инспектор считает это очень хорошей идеей.

Майкрофт закрывает глаза и концентрируется на звуке барабанящего в окна дождя. И только говорит короткое «Чёрт» сквозь зубы, когда рука Лестрейда опускается на его пах, сжимает, гладит, тянет молнию вниз. Лестрейд целует, и всё пропадает вокруг. Ладонь его жадно проводит по члену Майкрофта - нежно, сладко, горячо.

Майкрофт стонет сквозь зубы, пытается расставить ноги шире, но всё мешает – слишком маленький для них диван, брюки, ненужными, мешающими тисками стискивающие бёдра, и он почти стонет:

\- Стой… Стой, пожалуйста, - и когда Грегори отрывается от его живота, смотрит вниз – смотрит и шалеет, потому что Лестрейд, сжимающий его член, Лестрейд с опухшими от поцелуев-укусов губами, Лестрейд со своим шальным горящим взглядом – это выше его сил. Этому невозможно противостоять, думает Майкрофт. Это вообще невозможно.

Он тянет инспектора вверх, к себе, жадно целует, потом шепчет:

\- Я сейчас… - и сглатывает, потому что голос ему изменяет, когда Грег так близко. От него одуряющее пахнет возбуждением, и Майкрофт тянется губами к его ключицам, целует, проводит языком, прикусывает нежную кожу. Другой рукой Лестрейд обхватывает свой член, и Майкрофт глухо стонет от этого зрелища. 

И когда он кончает, а вслед за ним и Лестрейд, в голове его бьётся только одна, очень глупая, на его взгляд, мысль. «Это невозможно».

Лестрейд откидывается на подушку рядом и загнанно дышит. Майкрофт отмирает и тянется за салфетками, потом прикрывает их пледом – одним на двоих.

\- Что это было вот только что? – спрашивает вдруг Лестрейд. Майкрофт лишь пожимает плечами – насколько это возможно, когда лежишь на одном узком диване с другим человеком. Майкрофт пожимает плечами и не понимает, почему должен объяснять самые простые вещи.

\- Спи, - просто говорит он и притягивает Лестрейда к себе, обнимает, запускает пальцы в его волосы. – Спи.

И Лестрейд спит.

***

_*Sting «Shape of my Heart»_

***

\- На чёртовом диване Шерлока, - сокрушается Лестрейд, отпивая из уже третьей по счёту кружки чая. – На диване Шерлока, чёрт возьми!

Майкрофт стоит у зеркала и застёгивает запонку. Тот факт, что они переспали на диване Шерлока, его почему-то заботит куда меньше, чем то, что они в принципе переспали. Майкрофт собран и спокоен. Он пытается сделать вид, что сегодня обычное утро – одно из тысяч. Вот только рубашка мятая и на шее красуется засос. Майкрофт рассматривает его в зеркале, надавливает пальцами и кривится от боли.

\- На диване Шерлока! – не успокаивается Грег.

\- И что с того? – не выдерживает Майкрофт.

\- Это же… память о нём.

\- Ну конечно, - Майкрофт отрывается от лицезрения себя в зеркале и поворачивается к Лестрейду. – Давай ещё музей здесь устроим. Музей Шерлока Холмса на Бейкер-стрит 221 Б, развесим вокруг таблички с его именем, сделаем пару-тройку десятков его бюстов…

Лестрейд не понимает сарказма, не хочет понимать. И спрашивает – тихо и спокойно:

\- Мне интересно, Майкрофт, этой ночью со мной был ты, или мне просто что-то привиделось?

Майкрофт смотрит прямо Грегу в глаза – лицо его ничто не выражает. Потом резко поворачивается к нему спиной и натягивает пиджак. Лестрейд понимает, что сказал какую-то глупость.

\- Ладно, - говорит уже более миролюбиво. – Ладно, послушай, давай не будем ссориться. 

Он встаёт из-за стола и подходит к Майкрофту. Обнимает за напряжённые плечи, утыкается лицом в пахнущие чем-то терпким волосы, губами проводя по основанию шеи, там, где они начинают расти. Дыхание Майкрофта сбивается.

\- Я знаю, что нам нужно сделать, - говорит Лестрейд.

\- Да? И что же? – спрашивает Майкрофт, поворачивается и обхватывает инспектора за талию. Лестрейд ухмыляется:

\- Не то, что ты подумал. Или, по крайней мере, не только это.

Майкрофт удивлённо приподнимает брови.

***

Они стоят рядом около чёрной могильной плиты. Лестрейд поворачивает голову — лицо Майкрофта, кажется, ничего не выражает, только брови чуть нахмурены. Он не отрываясь смотрит на гравировку «Шерлок Холмс» и молчит. Наверное, общается с братом, думает Лестрейд. В конце концов, именно за этим люди и ходят на могилы близких — поговорить, сказать, как любят их, сказать, как их не хватает.

Лестрейд внезапно ощущает себя очень лишним. Как будто подсматривает в замочную скважину супружеской спальни. Он вынимает руки из карманов, чешет затылок, не зная, стоит ли сообщать о своём уходе. Потом решает, что не стоит отвлекать, и разворачивается.

Майкрофт хватает его за локоть.

\- Останься, - говорит.

\- Но...

\- Останься. Пожалуйста.

Лестрейд делает шаг обратно, становится с Майкрофтом плечом к плечу. Тот отпускает его локоть, но тут же находит ладонь. Тонкие пальцы сжимают, гладят, ласкают, и под этим ласками Лестрейд успокаивается совсем, сжимает в ответ.

Раздаётся звонок телефона — Майкрофт хмурится.

\- Смс, - поясняет. - Не хочу читать. У меня отпуск, в конце концов.

\- Прочти, - говорит Лестрейд. - Вдруг что-то важное.

\- У меня всё важное, - ухмыляется Майкрофт, но всё же достаёт телефон.

Открывает, читает. Руки у него начинают мелко подрагивать — Лестрейд чувствует это. А потом телефон выпадает из них, и сам Майкрофт оседает прямо на траву, влажную от ночного дождя. Пальто испачкает, почему-то думает Лестрейд, стараясь поддержать его в последний момент.

Плечи Майкрофта содрогаются, а лицо спрятано в ладонях, и Лестрейд не понимает, с чего вдруг именно в этот момент Майкрофта накрыли эмоции, и он всё же решил поплакать. В самом этом факте Лестрейд не видит ничего предосудительного — не в данной ситуации, по крайней мере. И он уже тянется почти привычно обнять Майкрофта за плечи, чтобы успокоить, когда тот вдруг поднимает лицо и восклицает в пространство:

\- Сукин сын!

И смеётся, он же, чёрт возьми, смеётся, оторопело думает Лестрейд. А потом догадывается всё же взять телефон Майкрофта. И через минуту сам падает рядом с ним, но не смеётся, а просто ошарашено смотрит на чёрную могильную плиту.

На экране упавшего второй раз за день телефона светится надпись:

«Давно пора, братец. ШХ».

И Майкрофт, повторяя про себя эту фразу, раз за разом пытается убедить себя в том, что Шерлок имел в виду именно приход на могилу, но совсем не этот странный порыв, когда он схватил Лестрейда за руку и никак не хотел — не мог — выпустить.

***

Когда истерика — а это была именно истерика — у Майкрофт заканчивается, он поднимает телефон, ещё раз смотрит на экран и кладёт в карман.

\- Сукин сын, - выдыхает он и улыбается чуть сковано.

\- Зачем ему это было нужно? - интересуется Лестрейд.

\- Понятия не имею, - отвечает Майкрофт. - Но обязательно разберусь.

Лестрейд отрывисто кивает. И думает, что, наверное, теперь, когда двухдневный отпуск Майкрофта закончился уж точно, их снова ничего не будет связывать, кроме Шерлока, этого наглого, самоуверенного Шерлока, который так любит издеваться над близкими людьми. 

Майкрофт поворачивается и смотрит на Лестрейда очень пристально, но тот старается не встречаться с ним взглядом. А потом Майкрофт улыбается, берёт инспектора за руку и сжимает очень крепко. И говорит:

\- Перестань так громко думать, Лестрейд. И не делай поспешных выводов.

Инспектор даже не удивляется, потому что привык к подобным замашкам этой сумасшедшей семейки. Он просто ещё раз кивает и думает, а не заразился ли он сам сумасшествием от них?

А потом они сидят вдвоём на мокрой траве и молчат.

Лестрейд смотрит на Майкрофта очень внимательно и серьёзно, Майкрофт смотрит на небо и улыбается. Лестрейду ветром треплет волосы, Майкрофт поднимает воротник, чтобы не задувало. Лестрейд зовёт Майкрофта по имени, а Майкрофт Лестрейда по фамилии. 

Они до такой степени разные, что смотрятся рядом вполне гармонично – как два старых друга, которым есть о чём вспомнить. Они, конечно, не друзья, но вспомнить и подумать им действительно есть о чём. Они сидят рядом – такие непохожие и по случайному стечению обстоятельств такие необходимые друг другу.

Они сидят рядом, и плечи их соприкасаются.

_fin._


End file.
